Nessie Annoyed
by almuvira
Summary: Just your average teenager; growing up, melodramas, a boyfriend, a crazy family. With werewolves and vampires thrown into the equation. How does Renesme do it?
1. A Day

It was an abnormally sunny day and all of my friends had decided to go to the nearest beach to enjoy the rare good weather. However I was put under house arrest due to my deluded and over-protective parents. It was stupid in my opinion to have me rotting away with no legitimate reason for it.

"We do have a legitimate reason." My father piped up from the book he was reading.

"Stay out of my head." I growled at him and got up to leave the study. Of course the walls separating us would be no barrier for his rude invasions of my mind, but at least it gave me some comfort not to look at his over-protective face as he listened in with his overly sized ears to whatever thing might cross my brain.

"I heard that Renesme." He said wearily.

"I didn't think it quietly." I said with as much acid in my voice as I could muster.

"That's no way to talk to your dad." I heard a husky voice speak quietly from my window.

"Jake!" I squealed and rushed over to kiss him.

Jacob Black had been my boyfriend for only half a year, though I had known him my entire life and loved him in all sorts of different ways. The way I loved him now was the way it was going to stay for eternity.

"I figured you'd be bored today." He said looking at the pyjamas I was still wearing despite the fact that it was 3 in the afternoon.

"Well apart from unsuccessful building a barrier around my head from all sorts of intrusions," I accentuated the last four words knowing _he'd_ hear them and heard a faint sigh from three rooms away, "I've basically been almost bored to death."

"To death? Impossible." Jake joked and kissed me again.

"Get in here you." I said pulling him in roughly with my lips still attached to his. Usually I tried very hard to not be within a five mile radius of my family when I was like this with Jake but today I was so happy for the distraction from my boredom.

We were on my bed before I felt a sudden surge of nausea. We both pulled away with a mixture of sickness and confusion on our faces. I looked up and saw Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper standing in my doorway both looking around my room innocently.

"Get out!" I hissed.

"Just came to warn you before your dad got to you Ness." My Aunt said to me casually.

"Urgh!" I stood up from my bed and cursed my abnormal family. I was probably the unluckiest teenager on this planet. With a mind reader for a father who intruded my every thought, a physic for an aunt who casually came in to talk about things that hadn't even yet happened, a mood-controlling-thingy for an uncle who had just made me almost throw up on my werewolf of a boyfriend. No the boyfriend I loved, the rest was something I'd trade for your average 'nag you about your homework' 'try and read your diary' snoopy but clueless parents.

"What have we said about hissing young lady?" Great. My mother appeared at my open window, probably having heard the whole thing. "Jacob is it _so_ hard to use the door and greet us before you go all teenage boy on my daughter?"

"Oh my God!" I muttered astounded at how creepy and crazy this situation was getting. Then I saw Uncle Jasper eyeing my chest area purposefully, hinting something to me with his eyes. I looked down and saw that Jacob had managed to undo my first five buttons in the two minutes we had had together. How the hell did he do it without me even noticing either? I quickly did it up, though my hands didn't go unnoticed by the rest of my family and I heard Uncle Jasper chuckling to himself, probably at the whacked cocktail of emotions in this room.

"Jacob would you be so kind as to leave us for a moment?" The velvety voice of my father sounded from behind my uncle and aunt.

"Right on cue." Aunt Alice said with a smile in my direction and pranced of with Jasper at her side.


	2. Can't get you outta my head

**Okay so hi! Thanks for the reviews, this story as originally meant to be a one-shot, but then I started writing a new multi-chapter one but it wouldn't work at all and some people have asked for a second chapter, and well … I couldn't resist!! If it doesn't flow too well, sorry, I need to get into that story again seeing as it **_**was**_** meant to be a one shot. But thanks for making me write more and… keep reviewing!!!**

**Oh and also I'd like to add, that I won't be having many full blossomed 'lemons' (I think that's what people call them) in here, since I am self-conscious when it comes to writing them.**

**On with the story.**

Jake stood up ready to leave but I grabbed him before he could move any further.

"No," I said angrily "stay."

"Ness I think I should go." He said quietly looking at me with wide eyes full of warning.

"No," I said slowly lowering my voice to the volume he had used "_I _think you should stay."

"_I _think he should _leave_, Renesme Carlie Cullen." My father's cool voice was directed at Jake.

Jake got up once again to leave.

"Oh GOD!" I heard my aunt yell from the backyard. "Will you _please_ make up your minds? The future keeps showing up then going blank! My brain wasn't made for the fricking Morse Code!"

"Bye Jake." My mother said smiling at him.

And before he got the chance to leave the room I put my hand to his face and made him see how angry he had just made me and what kind of a welcome he should be expecting next time he comes over. He shot me one apologetic glance and reached once more for the door.

"Don't worry Jacob she'll have some time to cool down before you can visit." My father said just before Jacob left the room. And then he turned on me, "Renesme Carlie Cullen!"

"What?" I hissed then instantly regretted it.

"That's right you should regret it. You're being especially rude today young lady."

"So are you!" I said in my defense.

"What I do isn't by choice -"

"I highly doubt it." I interrupted.

"Renesme!" My mother spoke for the first time. "Stop being so rude, we've talked about hissing,"

"And we've talked about why you can't be with your friends on days like these" my dad chimed in.

"But that's stupid! I don't even _sparkle!_" I said emphasizing the word and cringing in want of a better one. I hated describing what the rest of my family did when they went out into the sun as sparkling, it sounded so childish, so fairy-like.

"You do, Renesme Cullen, and you know it." I hated it when they used my full name.

"We _have_ to use your full name otherwise you won't _listen!_"

"STOP IT!" I yelled. "STOP LISTENING TO MY HEAD!! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"RENESME!" My mother yelled angrily but before she could say anything else a wave of calm so strong hit me that I almost lost consciousness.

"Thank you, Jasper, but we don't need your help right now." My father's calm voice still managed to have some anger in it.

"I was just scared that the house wouldn't be able to take it much longer"

"Jasper, this is just, a family…. sort of thing." My mother tried to look for the right words.

"We're family" Aunt Alice chimed in. "Oh and the rest of the family will be joining us shortly; they're just heading back from their hunting trip."

"Alice," my mother began.

"Bella." My aunt answered. "I already know what you're going to say."

"I know you do but –"

"But you guys don't seem to be able to do this very well so you probably need some help from a more experienced mother."

That whole time I was just sitting there fighting unconsciousness and replaying the events that had led to this. During my very vivid playback I stop at the part where I pulled Jake onto my bed and began to let my imagination run wild. After a few moments though I realized the whole room had gone quite and my serene state of mind was gone.

I heard Uncle Jasper chuckle yet again.

**I know I'm making these short, but I'm keeping it simple. Did you like it? **


	3. Crime and Punishment

**Wow thank you to all those people who reviewed who I can't reply to. I didn't get to say this earlier, but I'm sure it's pretty obvious that all characters belong to the infamous Stephenie Meyer and that I'm just here to remind you why we all love them.**

**Another five reviews and I'll post another chapter by tonight!**

It seemed my mom was the only one who didn't fully understand what had happened. And she was looking around the room with an annoyed expression.

"What now?" she asked.

"Nessie was just planning to continue what we interrupted." Aunt Alice said with a grin.

"Alice!" My dad exclaimed.

I growled.

"Renesme!" my mom scolded

And Uncle Jasper chuckled again.

"I see the party's in this room." I heard my other uncle say just before he and my Aunt Rosalie entered the room.

"Right on cue." Aunt Alice said for the second time, the grin growing larger with a new found knowledge of the future.

"What's going on?" Aunt Rosalie asked looking at the different faces and finally landing on mine.

And the next thing I felt made me blush, but then I looked around and saw the rest of my family fidgeting uneasily.

"Jasper, STOP IT!" my dad said crossing his legs over. Oh God! This day was getting more scarring by the second.

"Sorry I just thought the rest of the family needed an explanation of what was the main topic of discussion today." And then my control over my emotions returned to me.

"Damn, I was going to make you sad about not coming today but now I realize the real party was in here." Uncle Emmett said with a depressed expression on his face.

"Emmett!" My mother said and then proceeded to try and push him out of the room. "Everybody get out."

"I forgot," Alice said gloomily stepping out of my doorway, "this is a _family…sort of thing_." And with that uncanny imitation of my mother's earlier words she and the rest of my extended family left my over crowded room.

"Okay, now that that's finished," my mother began with a sigh of relief.

"We should finish this before the rest of the town comes to give their opinion on our parenting." My father continued and stood up to go stand next to her.

I exhaled and crossed my arms preparing for what was going to happen now. The whole thing had been blown completely out of proportion; it all started with me 'being rude' which I wasn't even being and then as always Aunt Alice came in to give her insight and Uncle Jasper came in to play with our minds just for his own personal recreation just like he always did. At least Uncle Emmett didn't have enough time to hear the full story while I was there to give him the ability to shoot some jokes in my direction.

"I'll second that." My dad smiled at me, once again being a front seat spectator to my thoughts. "I'm sorry Ness but you know I can't block it as easily and flicking a switch."

"Can we stop having these mind conversations and talk like normal people?" My mother suddenly spoke up frustrated at the one sided conversation she had no part in.

"Since when were we normal people?" My dad cocked an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Since Renesme started having werewolves climbing in through her window for rendezvous' and began growling at us for every little thing." She retorted.

"Yes about that," my dad turned to face me and I groaned at the reminder that vampires forgot nothing. "That's right young lady we _don't _forget and neither should you."

"Will you _please_ stop doing that, Edward! I can suddenly see why she gets so annoyed." Yay! My mom decided to be on my side.

"Thank you!" I said with relief, "And it's even more annoying when I can't think a single thing without my own father as the audience." I wasn't letting go of this kind of opportunity to voice my frustrations.

"Like I said," he began his defense "I can't just turn it on and off like a switch. And this isn't about me, don't get distracted Bella, I believe Renesme was the topic of this discussion before you started attacking me for something I have no control over."

And then they turned on me.

"In my defense –"

"Don't even start Renesme, you were being rude to your aunt and uncle and then to your parents."

"I had a reason for it." I grumbled and then when I saw that neither of them was going to interrupt I continued. "You know it's pointless keeping me prisoner on sunny days because it's not –"

"No Renesme," my mother's firm voice was a force to be reckoned with. "I know you think we're being over-protective but you look the same as we all do out in the sun and there is a reason for why we 'go hiking' during good days."

"But I don't look the same as –"

"I'm sure your aunt Alice will beat you to death if you considering making people believe it's body glitter." My dad interrupted me before I could continue on to say how I could explain my skin texture.

"Amen!" I heard a high soprano voice from downstairs. "Renesme it will kill me. Do you want your aunt dead?" All three of us rolled our eyes simultaneously and I could tell the discussion of me going out in public on days like these was over.

"Now, since it bothers you so much that we're not a normal family I will treat you as normally as possible on this current issue; you're grounded for two weeks for being so rude and that includes seeing Jacob."

I turned to stare at my father. He could not be serious.

"I am one hundred per cent serious and you know I'll know if you try to defy your punishment." He didn't let me argue any further by exiting the room.

"I never knew he could be so fatherly and strict." My mother turned to my after staring after him in awe.

But I didn't answer her because my anger was about to make my head explode.

"Sorry Nessie, you'll get over it. What's two weeks in an eternity? Hey?"

I simply put my hand on her cheek as my reply.

"Well I'll leave you alone with your anger and self-pity. Come out when you feel like communicating."

"I'm grounded remember." I said as she turned to leave, my voice low with anger and tears that were making my vision blurry.

"Be like that as long as you want to Renesme, you know it won't change anything." She said as she turned and left.

I sat there for a moment then went to reach for my phone but before I could grab it I saw it flash from under my fingertips.

"Grounded is grounded Renesme." My father said to me.

I stared and him and then turned away. The worst thing was that whatever I thought about angrily now he would hear. He took away everything, even the security of my own mind.

**I'm not sure if Renesme can cry, but if she can sleep and eat normal food then perhaps she's more human than we give her credit for?**

**As always tell me what you think. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated also.**


	4. Genius

**My, my. My chapters are getting longer and longer. Sorry about that. I love writing this story, it's so fun and I love Jake now. Sorry if I've made Bella and Edward annoying but that's what parents are in the eyes of an angry teen, right? As always keep reviewing, I'm scared my writing has become too primitive.**

For a week I sulked in my room. The first time I tried to refuse eating my mother yelled at me using Ye Oldde Guilte Trippe.

"Ness you know how disgusting it is for me to make this food!"

But I refused to let it work on me.

"I can think of a food source that'll sound way more appealing for everyone." I said coolly not looking at her or the food. I seemed to have struck a nerve because the next things she said were said with authority and without emotion.

"You will eat this food now, and you will be grounded one more week for even suggesting that." And she left the room before I even had the chance to turn around, slamming the door behind her.

I had never seen my mother so mad and it made me upset that I used such a low blow. I began to eat hoping she would forgive me sooner rather than later.

After that I was polite to my mom but still did my best to give the cold shoulder to my father, _he_ was the one who gave me this punishment in the first place.

Today mom came in; she didn't seem as intent as she usually was at holding her angry facial expression.

"We're gonna go visit your grandpa Charlie today, Ok?" She told me.

"I thought I was under house arrest?" I _tried _to keep the coolness out of my tone, but my stubbornness refused to let me be polite to her now. I hated myself for it but I couldn't stop, I was a stubborn monster.

"Renesme, don't be like that. Your Grandpa wants to see you and he should not be punished for something you did."

I wanted to shoot up and yell "For something _I_ did?" but I refrained knowing it would land me in even more unjust trouble.

"_We're_ visiting Grandpa?" I usually went alone to visit him.

"You and I," she replied calmly "in ten minutes." And then she left.

Great I was considered to have committed such a felony that I was not allowed to visit my grandfather without security accompanying me.

In ten minutes I was downstairs ready to go and smell fresh air for the first time in a week.

"Sleeping beauty awoke!" My Uncle Emmett yelled cheerfully, "Who was the Prince Charming who kissed you? Prince Charming isn't a dog in your case though is he?"

"Emmett," My aunt Rose began to stop him "I'm not sure if communicating with the prisoners is allowed around here." The rest of my family began to laugh quietly and I saw that my imprisonment had been a topic of discussion.

"Oh here comes the prison guard and she's dressed in her finest uniform." trust Aunt Alice to comment on the clothes. I laughed and it felt good to be back amongst people, maybe it _was _stupid of me to stay locked up in my room in boycott.

"Shush Alice." My mom warned, but she was smiling, having heard the conversation. "Rosalie was right we have very strict rules here at Jail Cullen." Everyone laughed even my other Grandparents, Carlisle and Esme – the partial namesakes of my middle and first names – up until now I didn't even realize they were listening.

After a round of "See you"s and "Bye"s my mom and I were seated in her Mercedes _Guardian_, which essentially was pointless car as both of us could pretty much withstand worse than what the _Guardian_ itself could, it was Exhibit S600 in my father's 'I'm an over protective psychopath' gallery.

"What are you thinking about Ness?" My mother asked as she turned off the Cullen driveway.

"This car. Why?"

"Well you were quiet, and there were a million things you could think of. I wanted to know which it was, and it has surprised me just like I thought it would." She answered.

"A 'just wondering' would have been perfectly fine." I grumbled.

"I know it's unnecessary." Of course she'd know why I was thinking of the car, the poor woman had to deal with him when she was human a billion times as breakable as she was now.

"I know your husband." I muttered in return.

"And your father." She reminded me.

"Whatever." I sighed, we were almost at Granddad's – that's what happened when your vampire mother, daughter of the retired town Sheriff, with her vampire super senses and speed drove two times over the legal speed limit in the country.

"Renesme stop being so grumpy, what he did was something you see him do very rarely and I think he just wanted to remind you that he could do it." There was no anger in her tone, she was appealing to me.

"Well what he does so very rarely just happens to bring out the teenage daughter side of me that _he_ sees very rarely."

"Which only seems to make things worse." She laughed as she pulled into the old driveway.

"Renessie!" My granddad exclaimed using his nickname for me when he saw me in the doorway.

"Hi Pop." I said after he'd hugged me.

"You look frighteningly older every time I see you young lady." He examined.

"You're such a grandpa when you say that dad." My mom said to him embracing her father in a careful hug.

"Well it's more than I can say for you. I don't think you've aged a single bit since your graduation and look at your daughter; almost an adult already, it's scary how time flies." His obliviousness of the situation was done purposely. He knew there was something different about our family, I'd been told the story of Jake's confession to Pop when I was born about the supernatural. Pop had been cooperative and decided that it was need-to-know and he didn't need to know more than that we were happy and healthy.

* * *

We were seated all around his kitchen table. Mom had cooked the food, but wasn't eating; claiming yet again that she was on a special diet. "You're always on a 'special diet' Bells, and you don't even need it" was my Pop's reply but after receiving a meaningful glance from her I heard him mutter "need-to-know only". I was seated with a full plate in front of me "Glad to see _you've_ got a healthy appetite Renes" was my Pop's commentary on me. And he was wolfing down his meal with an eagerness that proved my mom was right in saying he was barely surviving with his cooking ability.

Later in the evening the doorbell rang.

"I didn't know anybody was coming." My mom said cautiously, no one from the rest of the town could know about me; it wouldn't take long to calculate my mom's age, and my estimated age and see that the two didn't exactly fit.

"Oh yeah, Jake said he might pop in to say hello when I told him Renessie was coming over."

My evening just went from average to perfect. But I was still angry at Jake from the last time I'd seen him and for the fact that he hadn't tried to come and see me this past week.

"I'll get it." I volunteered happily and skipped to the door.

Before he could even speak I flung my arms around him and kissed the stupid boy. Then I stepped back and slapped him.

"How dare you not visit me Jacob Black."

"Because I was genius enough to think of this." And before I could do anything else he grabbed me into his arms and ran to placed me quickly into the passenger seat of his truck.

"Quickly! Quickly!" I said catching onto his plan, "In about two seconds my mother will receive a call from Aunt Alice saying her future suddenly reappeared without me in it."

Jake only laughed and as he sped away I saw my mother standing at the door angrily with a cell phone pressed to her ear.

**I don't what I'll do with the next chapter. Please help.**


	5. Bella Remembered

**Writing in third person turned out to be harder than I thought :) **

**The reason I did this chapter in this way was because I wanted to involve a little more of the other characters into the story and also because I could not think of anything to write for Nessie at this point in time. Enjoy and let me know what you think. As always thank you so so so much for the reviews and for favouriting this story and just for plain reading it and enjoying it. **

**And as you know; everything you can recognize - any characters, setting, references to previous books – all belong to Stephenie Meyer and I merely come to play with her toys.**

**Enjoy.**

Bella Cullen's phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Excuse me dad." She said and gracefully stood up from the table to answer the phone. Before Chief Swan could even be awed by his daughter's movement she was at the other side of the room with the phone pressed to her ear.

"Bella just letting you know that I'm receiving visions in Morse code again." Alice's quick murmur came from the other line.

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Your future just reappeared, which is odd, seeing as the dog and your daughter should have made me beyond blind tonight."

Bella's quick mind put the two pieces together and she was at the front door before Charlie's heart could even beat again. She watched Jacob jump into the driver's seat and as they pulled away she saw Renesme look back at her from the passenger seat. Bella didn't run after them, even though she could have easily caught up, the scene had reminded her of the day Jacob had come to kidnap _her_ during the time when Edward wouldn't let them see each other.

"So..? What happened? Should I send Edward over?"

Bella heard Alice's voice and was brought back to the present.

"Uhmm no," she scrambled for an excuse "don't give it a second thought Alice, nothing's wrong."

Alice heard the double meaning behind the words and said goodbye with a smile in her voice.

When Bella returned to the kitchen alone the confusion that was already on Charlie's face grew even stronger.

"Where are Jake and Renessie?" he asked when she seated herself again.

She was about to make up some lie before she realized that Jake could do no wrong in her father's books and the truth would only make him happy.

"Jacob decided it would be brilliant if he kidnapped his girlfriend from us."

"You seem oddly calm about it." Charlie observed.

"Yeah I know," Bella agreed, "I guess it's just... I don't know… it reminded me of when Jake decided to kidnap me."

"You're not jealous are you?" Charlie joked.

"No," Bella replied thoughtfully, "just reminiscent. It goes to show that Jake hasn't changed one bit."

"Well I guess Renessie is lucky her mom and her boyfriend are best friends."

"Yeah, lucky her." Bella replied in a faraway voice.

They were quite for a moment then after another mouthful Charlie spoke.

"You never visit me anymore Bells. What's going on?" He asked this in a joking voice but Bella heard the sadness behind it.

Bella waited a moment before she answered; trying to find the best thing to say.

"I thought it'd be good for you," then after a pause she added "you needed to lose some weight before I began cooking for you again." They both chuckled and Charlie patted his belly.

"Well I'm almost anorexic here and it's entirely your fault."

"I guess I'll have to teach Nessie to cook properly."

The night continued and Charlie and Bella never left the table; talking the whole night. Bella began to miss the nights she used to join Renesme when she went to visit her grandpa.

"Bye dad, I promise I'll come back with more nutrition for you soon." She said when they were at the door.

Renesme and Jacob hadn't returned, probably getting as much out of their time together as they could before Renesme was put into a high-security Cullen jail cell.

"Bye Bells." Charlie said as he closed the door.

Bella made her way to the car, the _Guardian_. Edward never did end up giving it back to the person he borrowed it from after Renesme had been born, though they still had kept and used the 'after' car.

When Bella pulled into the Cullen driveway the nerves hit her. What was Edward going to be like when he found out what had happened? He probably already knew due to the lack of Renesme's thoughts as Bella pulled into the garage. Bella was so absorbed in her worry that she didn't see a figure standing right in front of where she had parked her car. As she was getting out she turned and almost fell out of the car.

"Oh God! Edward! You gave me a heart attack."

"A vampire who almost fell out of a car, that's got to be a first." He laughed as he appeared closer to Bella.

"Shut up, you." Bella said; she knew if she still had blood running in her veins she would have turned scarlet.

"Ahh, I sense an absence." Edward said, theatrically looking around the garage.

"Your senses must be in top form today then." She replied, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him up when he bent down to look under the car.

He turned to hug Bella back and before he could say anything she engaged his lips in a long kiss.

"Do not try to distract me Isabella Cullen." Edward said but then bent down to kiss her again. "So this is why Alice was reciting the national anthems of all the European countries this evening?"

"She knows _all_ the national anthems? Wow."

"Like with her clothes, she never recites the same thing twice."

Bella dropped one arm from their hug, but kept one around Edward's waist and began walking towards the garage door, pulling him with her.

"Not so fast Miss, empty your pockets." He said, stopping her before she got any further.

"Okay. Okay. You caught me Officer Cullen." And with that she pushed her shield away from her mind and let him see the night's events.

Edward growled.

"Stupid werewolf." She saw his eyes become angry and quickly let the elastic recoil back to her again.

"You _know_ I didn't show you that in hopes you'd become angry."

"And _you_ know that she was grounded." Bella was becoming frustrated with his fatherly charade, never was he this strict when it came to Renesme.

She placed her hands on each side of his face and stared seriously into his eyes.

"Now you listen, Edward Cullen. She is a teenage girl with almost teenage parents –" he was about to interrupt her but she pulled her eyebrows into a frown, still looking fiercely into his eyes and continued. "At first I found it sexy when you showed your strict side, but now... I'm sorry, but now it's just plain annoying." His eyes became sad at her words and Bella felt a surge of guilt, but she fought it and pressed on with her speech. "Let her go out and have fun, you _know_ Jacob will keep her safe, and you _know_ he will bring her back just as perfect as she was before she left, if not in a better mood." She planned to go on but realized the momentum had ended and she ran out of things to say.

Edward's expression was full of repentance.

"I'm sorry," he began but Bella cut him off.

"And don't you go being sorry, you were being a father and you were good, you just took it to extremes no one in this family was used to."

"It seems I can never be right with you." And he smiled her favorite crooked smile.

Bella drop her hands around his shoulders and tightened her grip, pressing her lips to his. At the same time she pushed her shield away from her and said three words in her mind, backing them up with all the memories she could conjure.

"Forever, love." Edward murmured as he scooped her up into his arms and headed for the other door; the one leading outside.


	6. A Bliss Escape

**Here it is. I hope you're happy, I'm late to go to my friend's house now! No time to proof read, I'll fix it up tomorrow.**

**I told you lemons made me self-conscious. If you don't review, no next chapter for you :) **

Jake and I lay on the sand at First Beach in La Push. He had one broad arm around me, holding me close to him, while his other hand was entwined with mine, playing with my fingers.

I looked up at him, studying his beautiful face. His russet skin was an amazing contrast against my own pale white. His dark eyes were looking up. Suddenly they looked down at me and caught me staring at him. My mouth automatically stretched at the corners into a wide smile. He bent his neck and gently kissed me. Then I rested my head on his chest, our hands still entwined, and looked up at the stars.

It was nice, to just lie here with Jake. We didn't have to do anything else; _he_ didn't expect or need anything else. I wasn't of how long we had been there for, but I didn't care. There was no time when I was with Jake. Tonight had been especially amazing; he had devised my escape, made me a princess escaping her captors with her prince. We drove away from my grandfather's house, laughing the whole way. But I was surprised to find that nobody tried to catch up to us, because they could have if they had wanted to.

"Is the treaty still in place?" I had asked when we passed the old borderline.

"Yep," Jake said continuing to laugh. "We're free." He added in a sing-song voice.

And then, remembering that, I realized how much trouble I'd be in when I got home. Honestly it made me stay that much longer but then I thought about the things my new punishment would include. What would happen to Jake? Would I not be allowed to see him again?

Jacob felt my body tense with these worries and held me closer.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, concern flooding his tone.

"I better go home now." I muttered unhappily.

"No," he said, drawing out the 'o'.

"Yes." I replied using the same intonation as him and drawing out the 's'.

"Don't you love me anymore, Renesme?" He asked looking at me with saddened eyes.

"Of course I do and that's exactly why I must leave you." I tried to get up but the arm he had around me curled up around my waist and pulled me down. I landed on his bare chest.

"If you _really_ loved me you'd stay we me forever." He reasoned playing with my hair.

"And that I will, if you just let me go now." I said, trying again to stand up, but getting nowhere past his iron grasp.

"No you won't." He said sharply. "You want to leave so you never have to look at me again." I had to laugh at his voice.

"You caught me Jacob Black." I said, once more trying to get up and he loosened his grip letting me get to my feet before catching my hand and pulling me down on top of him again.

"That I did." He laughed and then pulled my head down to kiss me again.

"I really have –" I began but he wouldn't let me finish, holding my head down to his lips. Finally I gave up and pulled my hands up, first to his face, then into his hair. We rolled onto our sides, kissing, never breaking apart. I tried to pull myself closer to him, but I could never get close enough.

I seized my opportunity when we broke apart, catching our breath.

"I really have to go." I said quickly before he could stop me again.

"You really want to get away from me _that_ badly, don't you?" He sighed as he stood up pulling me up with him. Just as I was about to smile in victory he pulled me down again, laughing. "You're not going to win that easily Miss Cullen." I said and kissed me again. I could tell this could go on for hours. I surrendered to the kiss, yet again pulling myself as close to him as I could. Then I made to get up again and he pulled me down once more.

"Just one more." He chuckled. I pretended to give in and lifted my hand as though to stroke his face, when it late on his nose I blocked it and counted to ten.

He separated himself from me inhaling a deep breath to fill his deprived lungs.

"You're one evil half vampire girl." He whispered and then pulled me up, this time staying up.

"You know it will be better if you get me home _today_." I said as we walked to the car. He didn't say it loud, as though I wasn't meant to hear it, but I swear he muttered "Worse than her mother."

We rode in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Jake never strayed so much as a mile from the local speed limit; very unlike him. When we got to the border he stopped.

"Are you ready to face the consequences yet?" he asked with mock fear.

I exaggerated a gulp.

"I am." I said seriously.

We drove past the border, and to both of our surprises no scary vampires jumped out to attack the car.

"Well that was _frightening._" I said and we both laughed.

The real worry began when we drove up the Cullen driveway. Jake started humming the funeral tune. I joined in with my own harmony. By the time we got to the garage we had a whole remix going. When the sensor lights came on that was our cue to abruptly stop. I giggled nervously.

"After you, Miss." He said gesturing to the front door.

"How gallant of you." I muttered and opened the door. Before I could get out he put his hand under my chin and turned my face around and began to kiss me. At first it was a serious romantic kiss but then I couldn't hold it in and began to giggle. He continued to kiss me but I could feel his mouth pulling up at the corners as I tried to contain my laughter. I pulled away when I heard a quite "Renesme" come from the house. Alice, no doubt, warning me again of the impending doom.

"Well, I'm off to the slaughter house." I sighed. Jake put his hand to my face and stroked my cheek.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you more." I answered and then turned my face so I can kiss his palm.

I got out of the car and walked a few steps before turning around. "If I don't emerge for a week get your pack on them." I said loud enough for him and my whole family to hear.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen." I heard someone say from inside.

I waved for the final time and walked to the door.

"Into the slaughter house." I said quietly again to myself.


End file.
